1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stack type semiconductor package apparatus, and more particularly, to a stack type semiconductor package apparatus having a signal connection member.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Package on Package (PoP) is an integrated circuit packaging technique to allow vertically combining discrete logic and memory ball grid array (BGA) packages. In PoP, semiconductor packages having various functions are stacked in a multi-layer structure. PoP may include a solder joint to electrically connect the semiconductor packages.
In PoP, an upper surface and a lower surface of respective semiconductor packages may have different thermal expansion coefficients. Thus, when a temperature deviation caused by, for example, a high temperature, occurs to PoP, a semiconductor substrate of the PoP can be deformed. Then, an outer wall or a center part of the PoP becomes irregular due to the deformation of the semiconductor substrate. As a result, a defect of a solder joint disposed between semiconductor packages in a PoP may occur.